


Fucking Sleep Guys

by AnonymousHope



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fireknight, Hanja run inspired, M/M, just some fluff for your souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousHope/pseuds/AnonymousHope
Summary: As the end of another tiring day of exploring Dragon’s Valley together comes to a close, Fire Spirit and Knight seek refuge within a cave in Dragon’s Valley. Sleeping away from danger should be welcoming enough, however for Knight the cave is much colder than he would have liked. This leads to a moment Knight never thought he’d have to share with the legendary cookie ever.





	Fucking Sleep Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time posting a story I’ve actually written here, so it may not be perfect! Also this was originally written way back in 2018 as well, so it may be a bit outdated!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, we need more fireknight content and I’m willing to post this as a contribution!

Nighttime approached fast in the Dragon Valley as two cookies, Fire Spirit Cookie and Knight Cookie, seeked shelter for the night. The two managed to find a cave with nothing occupying it, and settled upon camping out there for the night before continuing their search for dangers in the Dragon Valley.

 

The inside of the cave was much cooler than the heat of the outside at least, and well illuminated too thanks to Fire Spirit's hair made to fire, the perfect place to rest for the night. At least it was until Knight started to feel the true cold the cave get to him. They didn't have any blankets to keep them warm at night, as it was already pretty hot enough in the Dragon Valley, however unlike the other caves that were warm, this one was oddly colder than predicted. That, and Knight never really prepared for such a situation, since he did offer to stay in Dragon's Valley with Fire Spirit.

Knight shifted around uncomfortably, leaned against the cave wall as he tried his best to make a makeshift blanket with his cape, but the cape itself wasn't made for this sort of job, so it didn't really help fight off the cold as much as he wanted. While struggling to keep warm with his cape, Fire Spirit not too far off from him watched, amused. Staying warm was never a real issue with Fire Spirit, as he was quite hot both in looks and well, in actual heat. He did have a head of fire as well to boost, so he always found it funny when he'd see others struggle to keep warm, especially since most of whom he watched were always lower level cookies.

It didn't take long for Knight to notice the other cookie's amused stare, stopping his struggling to look back, not amused. “Having fun watching?” Knight barked to Fire Spirit, getting a short chuckle in reply.

“Yeah, it’s better than most of what I've been seeing lately.” Fire Spirit propped up his head with his right hand, now showing more interest in the other's suffering. “It's not everyday I see the great cookie who cut off a dragon's tail struggle to keep himself warm with his own cape.”

“You act like its not a normal thing.” Knight replied back sharply, turning his head away from Fire Spirit now and letting his cape rest at his side. “This armor wasn't completely built with keeping the wearer warm in mind, it was made to keep me protected.”

“Pshhh, all you cookies freeze too easily.” Fire Spirit turned away from Knight, wrapping his arms around his head and laying back, completely relaxed.

Silence took over the cave for several minutes, before the noise of armor moving once again filled it as Knight sat up, unable to sleep in the current cold conditions. With a bit of inspiration however, he looked over to Fire Spirit who looked already asleep, but Knight knew very well he wasn't.

“...Fire Spirit.” One of Fire Spirit's eyes flew open and looked over at Knight.

“Yes?”

Knight paused for a bit. He knew what he had in mind but it was just the quest of wording it right. “Would you mind if I... Well.” Knight looked away from Fire Spirit, more or less embarrassed he was asking a cookie like Fire Spirit such a weird request as his. “Don't take this the wrong way, but. Is it alright if I, well.” Knight started stuttering about his words, silently getting frustrated and flustered with himself. 

“Come on, spit it out already.” Fire Spirit responded impatiently, Knight finally looking back to him, trying to keep his composure. If it wasn't for Fire Spirit being too tired and fed up of Knight drawing out what he was saying, he would have burst into laughter at the serious cookie's face being completely plagued in a red blush.

“Fine.” Knight breathed out heavily. “Is it alright if we sleep close by each other, I know I don't have much but I'm really cold and-”

“Sure. I don't have a problem with it.” Nonchalantly, Fire Spirit sat up against the wall and motioned for Knight to lay against the the wall to the right of him, surprising Knight with how open he was to the idea despite the wrong ideas others could get about them.

Knight didn't stay put too long however, as the cold was threatening and Knight was more than ready to finally be near a source of warmth, quickly making his way over to Fire Spirit and sitting in the spot he motioned him to. Which was for Knight, uncomfortably close to the legendary cookie. 

When it came to Fire Spirit, Knight always had a sense of boundaries with him. It was obvious that he was far stronger than Knight, and demanded much more respect from it as well. And with that, of course one would want as much personal space to themselves, or at least Knight thought in the case of Fire Spirit. But the legendary himself didn't seem too bothered by Knight at all, completely relaxed and already closing his eyes and ready to fall asleep. ‘Too much staring, and not enough sleep is a bad habit’, Knight thought to himself as he shifted himself in a more comfortable position besides Fire Spirit before finally letting his eyes close to try to get some sleep, which was more welcoming now that he was feeling much warmer due to the heat radiating off of Fire Spirit.

 

It didn't take Knight long to fall asleep by his side, Fire Spirit thought to himself as he opened his right eye to keep an eye on the weaker of the two. It was less worry of Knight bothering Fire Spirit as it was more of studying Knight in his sleep, which was something Fire Spirit had been curious about for a while. However Knight was a very respectful cookie, and liked to keep others' personal spaces in mind when it came to things such as sleep and even eating, staying often not the farthest from Fire Spirit.

But, now that Knight finally got in a situation where he had no real choice but to sleep close, Fire Spirit could finally get a better look of how calm and collected Knight looked in his sleep, despite all the armor he wore in his sleep. Fire Spirit really didn’t know what to expect, but Knight slept just about any cookie, but he at least seemed to be happier now that he’s warmer, having a small smile on his face. 

Fire Spirit was just about to go off to sleep, but that was until Knight ended up leaning into Fire Spirit’s side, taking him by surprise. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself a bit, he could tease Knight with this later. But, at the same time he couldn’t help but find it cute perhaps, in fact. 

Moving carefully in a way to not disturb the sleeping cookie, Fire Spirit stealthily removed Knight’s helmet with his left hand out of curiosity, piqued with what was under it. Knight actually had a full head of blonde hair, which was a surprise to him, both in the regard it was well taken care of and actually fit under that helmet. Putting down the helmet quietly to his left side, Fire Spirit let curiosity take over once again, and reached over with his free hand and stroked Knight’s hair. It felt really really soft to his surprise. So soft he couldn’t help but continue stroking it ever so gently, as to try not to wake the sleeping cookie.

The moment didn’t last long though, as Knight moved a bit causing Fire Spirit to freeze, watching as the cool blue eyes open up lazily and looked up and over at him, a hand still hovering above his head. “Fire..Spirit..?” Knight mumbled out, trying to comprehend what woke him up.

“Oh uh. Hey.” Nervously replying back, Fire Spirit did his best to jerk his hand back to his side before Knight could catch wind of what he was doing. However, Knight seemed to get what he was doing anyways as Knight lazily reached a hand up to his head and felt not his familiar milk chocolate helmet, but his fluffy blonde hair.

“Did… Did you take off my helmet..? I swore I had it on before I slept...” Knight finally realized the position he was in as he moved again, sitting up rigid in a panic when it hit him that he was leaning onto Fire Spirit in his sleep. “Oh! I apologise for invading your personal space further Fire Spirit! I didn’t realize I had-”

“You’re fine.” Fire Spirit immediately hushed the panicking cookie with just two words. “And well. Why would you wear your helmet in your sleep? Especially when you have such nice hair.”

“Ah.” Knight replied back quietly, taking a bit to take in the information and even shaking the back of his head, blushing a bit as the kind comment about his hair finally registered. “A-ah. Thanks for that. I try my best to take care of my hair.”

“Anyways. We should really sleep, it’s not even morning yet.” Fire Spirit leaned back on the cave wall yet again, fully prepared to sleep. Knight looked back to Fire Spirit apprehensively for a bit, before finally deciding to find his spot right beside Fire Spirit again and fall back asleep, this time trying his best to not lean against the legendary cookie. Fire Spirit however wasn’t having any of this, as he took his right arm and brought Knight closer to him, allowing him to lean against his right side completely. This clearly took Knight by complete surprise and caused a bright red color to completely flush across his face, but he didn’t fight it as Fire Spirit was the one who made the move, so he wasn’t violating his personal space. Knight wanted to protest against this, but even he couldn’t find the words to fight back as complete warmth and bliss took him over, forgetting how cold the cave is and how warm Fire Spirit was. 

It didn’t take long at all for Knight to fall back asleep to Fire Spirit’s delight, which gave the legendary cookie more time to mess around with Knight’s hair if he wanted to. But, even he knew that he should get rest as well for tomorrow, since it would be yet again another day full of traveling and searching. It didn’t tire him as much as it tired Knight, but even Fire Spirit knew he would be better off getting good rest as he finally allowed himself to fall asleep, not minding the peacefully resting knight on his right side.


End file.
